Digimon Adventure 01: The Evil Digidestined
by UnfetteredChaos
Summary: An evil Digimon creates his own team of Digidestined to combat the Original Eight, assigning them Digimon and creating corrupted crests of the originals. Will the Original Eight be able to triumph over a threat with the same power as them? Takes place during Digimon Adventure 01. Part 1 of 4 fanfictions that will form a series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

**Note: In this RP, there are some changes from Canon, which should be obvious as you read. The Digidestined Digimon who appear in this chapter go from Fresh to In-Training to Rookie. This chapter takes place during episode 1 of Digimon Adventure 01.**

**Chapter 1:**

**And So It Begins...**

Raito was sitting in his cabin at summer camp as he and his friends, Tatsuya and Souko, and Tatsuya's little brother, Izzy, watched TV. Normally, watching a television out in the middle of nowhere would be impossible, but the Izumis were nothing if not geniuses, and they had gotten one to work. It wasn't a flat-screen, or even a big TV, just one of those portable ones, but it was enough.

They were an odd bunch to be hanging out together. Raito was a self-proclaimed introvert, stoic at the best of times and antisocial at the worst. In his opinion, it was for the best. The more friends you had, the more weaknesses you had, and even your "friends" were in a better position than your enemies to hurt you. It was one of the few useful things his adoptive parents had taught him, and life experience had enforced. He may have only been thirteen, but he knew enough about people to know that most of them couldn't be trusted. He moved his eyes to look over at Tatsuya and Souko. They were the only ones he would ever call his friends, even though they were very different from him, even in appearance. Raito had always stood out with his messy, straight, silver hair and red eyes with his bangs hanging over his right eye. His clothing stood out just as much, as it was too "adult" for most children, especially those who were child prodigies. Currently, he wore a white hoodie over a white long-sleeved V-neck, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Tatsuya he had first met at his private school when he'd been eight, soon after being adopted into the Akuhei family. It being a school for gifted children, it had been a given that Tatsuya was smart from the beginning, but Tatsuya had turned out to not just be smart, but to match his own intelligence. They looked as different as night and day, with Tatsuya being the night, considering his short, black, wavy hair and brown eyes. He currently wore a black turtleneck shirt with a hood, dark blue trousers and dark navy sneakers. Unlike Raito, Tatsuya wasn't really stoic, but just quiet, preferring to observe things before speaking or acting. His emotions were always noticeable, but not always easy to define. Even when furious, it was more of a tranquil fury.

Souko was so unlike them it confused anyone who knew they were friends. Unlike him and Tatsuya, she was always showing some kind of emotions. She was also the only one of them who actually dressed her age, currently wearing a white cardigan, a blue frilly spaghetti-strap top that brought out her sea-blue eyes, white shorts and blue sneakers. There was even a white ribbon in her neck-length, straight black hair. She was usually cheery and optimistic, but in a fun way, not an annoying way, though the key word was "usually," as she did have a dark side.

Souko was currently lying on her bed on her stomach, her chin on her hands as she watched the TV, her feet up as she kicked them in the air lightly. Tatsuya sat on the floor at the foot of her bed with his knees up as he flipped through channels, clearly bored. Raito himself sat on the edge of his own bed with one of his legs up. As always, his features were completely stoic as he rested one of his arms on his raised knee. Izzy was... still on his laptop... as always, sitting in a corner apart from them.

"Is there a reason that we're in here bored out of our minds while everyone else is outside?" Raito asked his friends as he completely ignored Izzy, everyone else being the other six kids who shared their cabin. There was Tai, a boy who seemed to excel in goofing off; Matt, who was cool he supposed, but didn't seem very bright; Sora, also cool, for a girl; Mimi, who the others assumed he had a crush on, as if he would ever feel anything so common for someone, though he supposed she didn't annoy him as most people did; Joe, who was definitely _not _cool in any sense of the world, not to mention useless; and Matt's own little brother, T.K. T.K. he chose to stay away from. The kid brought back too many memories for him, memories he didn't even share with his friends.

"I told you," Tatsuya responded to Raito with some amusement. "I want to wait for Izzy. Besides, you hate playing with the other kids. Unless you want to see Mimi. In that case, you're perfectly free to go without us." Raito didn't bother responding to that except to scoff. Even if he was to like anyone, it would make no difference as no one but Tatsuya and Souko really liked him, and some were even outright hostile.

Souko gave Raito a concerned look. "You do need more friends, Rai," she said to him. He looked over at her, about to respond in the contrary when she suddenly grabbed the remote to the television from Tatsuya with a cry of, "Wait!"

Raito turned his attention to the television just as Tatsuya did to see what the problem was. The news was on the TV. Apparently, the climate everywhere was completely out of control. Rain forests were drying out, some places had gotten tsunamis, and places that were supposed to be blazing hot this time of year were super cold.

"So what?" Raito commented as he watched. "People have survived worse. Humanity needs to learn how to deal with these things now or they never will." He noticed that they weren't even listening to him as they both got up to get their phones. He was used to being ignored by now though. "What are you doing?"

"I'm worried about my family," Souko answered him. Raito paused as he realized that Tatsuya was checking on his own family while Izzy, oblivious to the news... and everything else most likely, typed away on his laptop. _Family... _Raito thought to himself as he watched his friends. Souko paused to look at him in concern and he looked away. "Raito..."

Raito stood up as she started to show him pity that he didn't need. "Go on," he said to her. "I know how much family means to you, Souko. I'm going to go get some fresh air." Before he could get outside, however, everyone else ran in excitedly. "What now?"

Tai looked at the four of them with excitement. "You guys have to come see this! It's snowing!" At a look from Matt, Tai grudgingly corrected himself. "Okay, it's actually more of a blizzard, but it's still cool!" He ran back outside.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" T.K. exclaimed as he also ran back out. Raito's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at what T.K. had said as Matt ran after him worriedly. Raito tried to rebury the memory before it resurfaced but failed to do so.

_"Raito, can we build a snowman?" a little girl asked him._

_"You're too young to build a snowman, Glace," Raito told her good-naturedly with an actual smile._

_"We can help her," a boy suggested. "I'll help too. Please?"_

_Raito chuckled. "Sure. We'll make it a 'group' thing." The other two children laughed along with him._

"It is freezing!" Sora exclaimed as she also went outside, breaking him out of the memory thankfully. Luckily, his expression didn't seem to have changed, so he doubted anyone had noticed his momentary lapse into his past. "And I didn't bring a jacket."

Souko came over to him as Joe and Mimi also returned outside. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Sometimes it was annoying how she always seemed to read him. How he had no idea. Most just assumed him emotionless. It was mostly true. He had relinquished those years ago for the most part.

Raito looked at her. "Aren't I always?" He hated how she looked at him. Fortunately, they were interrupted by Izzy finally speaking. He had been starting to think that that kid was in a sort of coma.

"Still not working," Izzy was saying. "Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." Raito rolled his eyes upward. _Yeah, and the internet is making a mess of your functioning skills_, Raito thought to himself.

Tatsuya shook his head affectionately as he went over to his brother. "Come on, Iz," he said to him, holding his hand out. "Let's join the others." Once Tatsuya managed to get his brother moving, Raito and Souko joined them as they also went out outside.

The others actually hadn't been exaggerating. It was snowing so hard that the snow under their feet was already pretty thick. It even covered the trees. Their attention was drawn more to the sky than the snow, however. It looked like an aurora borealis, but...

"It's beautiful. Magical even," Mimi commented in awe.

"Yeah," Tai said in just as much awe.

"Definitely," Souko agreed with them. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. "I definitely have to send this to my mom. She'll love it." She looked over at him and Tatsuya. "We should get a picture of us three as well."

Raito gave her a look. "What? Right now?" Tatsuya elbowed him in his ribs and Raito elbowed him back with a smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt? Besides, you can't send anyone anything in this snow storm."

"What do you think that is, though?" Izzy asked no one in particular.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested.

Izzy looked at Sora as if she was crazy. "You mean an Aurora Borealis? The northern lights?" He sounded as if he was trying to clarify what she meant before commenting. Raito knew why, but it was Tatsuya who voiced what they were thinking.

"That's impossible, Sora," Tatsuya explained to her patiently and not unkindly. "You see that in Alaska. We're too far south."

"Tell that to the snow," Sora argued.

Raito finally looked over at her. "I'm pretty sure even it will think you're crazy, and it's inanimate." His voice wasn't cruel as it remained stoic. At the looks everyone gave him, he sighed. "Before anyone says it, I wasn't being rude or callous. Unlike all of you, I don't coddle idiotic thinking just to spare someone's feelings. It's better to teach her something."

"Is that what you were doing?" Souko asked him. "Trying to help her? There are other ways to do that than practically insulting her, Raito." She looked at Sora. "Ignore him. Underneath his cold exterior, he's actually really kind."

Sora gave her a look. "Yeah, like a friendly cat," she said with a deadpan tone. "On rabies," she added under her breath. Raito paid no mind to them. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. He had no plans to change who he was.

Joe, changing the subject before things got out of hand, said to them, "I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." His words made everyone focus back on the event happening before them.

"And miss this?" Matt remarked. "The sky is, like, short-circuiting!"

"Tatsuya..." Souko said in a worried tone suddenly as she moved closer to Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked at her at her tone and she pointed up. "What-What is that?" Raito saw what she meant and was instantly on guard. A circle of green light had appeared in the sky.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked, now also worried. Unlike with Sora, Raito noticeably said nothing to her comment. As soon as they all noticed the light, it split into ten lights and shot down towards them, causing them to all take cover as the beams of light landed with explosions of snow at their feet.

Once it was over, Sora was the first to speak. " Is everyone alright?!"

"We're still here," Raito responded, still as stoic as ever.

"That was scary," Mimi said in a frightened tone. Raito looked over at her as he stood up. He held out a hand to her. Mimi looked at him in surprise, but took his hand to let him help her up. "Uh, thanks." He merely inclined his head to her.

"What-What was it?" Joe asked, clearly still afraid.

Izzy looked around to get his bearings. "Meteors?" Raito gave him a look. "Okay, so it's not meteors." Raito merely shook his head. Despite his own words, he wasn't going to talk down to his best friend's brother.

From the holes the beams had dug in the snow objects surrounded in light floated up to each of them. Raito grabbed the one that floated in front of him as the others grabbed the ones in front of them. Raito looked at the small device in his hand curiously.

"What are these?" Sora asked no one in particular. Raito merely frowned, sure he'd seen something like it before, but he couldn't remember from where.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," Izzy responded to Sora.

"No instructions?" Joe asked.

Raito couldn't hold it back anymore as he turned toward Joe. "Did you _expect _instructions from a device that crashed out of the sky? Because that makes complete and total sense." Despite his words, he spoke in the same stoic tone, albeit with some annoyance and callousness this time.

"Raito, enough!" Tai suddenly snapped. "Look!" Everyone turned to see a huge wave swell over their heads. Before they could think what to do, the wall of water picked them up and sent them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fell, screaming.

The last thing Raito heard was Mimi yelling, "I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!"

**XOXO**

Tatsuya woke up slowly sometime later. He could feel hard ground underneath him, but strangely didn't feel wet. He must have been out long enough to dry. He opened his eyes and looked around as he sat up, blinking. He needed to get his bearings. Where was he? He appeared to be in a... Was it a cave or a building? The structure of the place suggested cave, but there were two closed stone doors and lit torches everywhere. There was something weird about the torches though. Was it lit with... "Green fire? What?"

He looked around more to see what looked like a pedestal with three eggs on top of it. One of the eggs was black, another was silver, and the last was white with red stripes. Tatsuya looked away from the eggs as he noticed Raito and Souko in the room with him. They looked to be unconscious. But where were the others? He'd have to worry about that later. He stood and went to Souko first. He knew Raito well enough to know that he despised help. He picked Souko up in his arms as Raito stirred on his own. "Souko? Souko, are you alright?"

Souko stirred and sat up. "Tatsuya...? Where's everyone else?" She gasped and looked at him. "Where's Raito?" Tatsuya was about to respond when Raito knelt down on her other side to calm her. "You're both okay." She smiled. "Thank goodness."

"I've told you before, Souko," Raito said to her, actually kindly. "You don't need to worry about me." Not that he didn't appreciate it. She and Tatsuya were the only ones who had showed him even a little kindness in six years. He helped Tatsuya help her up.

"Yeah," Souko replied. "But I do." She smiled at him. Raito released her and looked away, letting Tatsuya help her from here. Souko looked around, noticing the eggs at the same time as Raito. "What are those?"

Tatsuya looked at her. "Can you stand and walk on your own?" Souko nodded and he released her, going over to the eggs with them. "I don't know where the others are. When I woke up, it was just us, and these things. They're eggs... I think. But..." He picked up the black egg and frowned. "I think this thing is made of... black metal."

"Not this one," Raito said as he examined the silver egg. "But it is warm."

Souko cradled the red and white egg. "This one just seems like a normal egg. Maybe you guys are just weird." Tatsuya and Raito gave her a look. "I'm just saying."

They were distracted when a light came from Tatsuya's pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the device to see that it was glowing. "Interesting..." The light from the device shot into the egg that he held and the egg became a bright red and started shaking. Tatsuya put the egg back with a cry of pain. At the others' looks, he explained, "It got really hot." The egg shook harder and he motioned for them to get back just as it exploded. "Okay. Maybe it wasn't an egg. Maybe it was a bomb." They coughed in the smoke that followed the explosion.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya waved away the voice. "I'll be fine." He paused as he realized that the voice hadn't belonged to Raito or Souko. It was definitely male, but sounded almost... electronic? He looked toward where the voice had come from to see what looked like a silver computer mouse with a sparking tail and red eyes. He tensed. "What... the heck are you?"

"I'm your partner, Tatsuya," the thing said with a happy note in his voice. Tatsuya tensed even more when it moved over to him, but didn't bolt or anything. "I won't hurt _you_, Tatsuya. Is it the tail? Just don't touch it."

Tatsuya forced himself to relax. This was a little extraordinary. "I just don't get what you are." He paused as he registered the thing's words. "What do you mean you won't hurt _me_?" Did that mean it would hurt someone else?

"It's dangerous in this place, Tatsuya," the thing explained. "So I have to protect you. But I don't mind fighting for you. I've been waiting for you."

Tatsuya picked up the thing, being careful of the sparking tail. "Waiting for me?" So then what had happened at the camp hadn't been an accident. Strangely though, he trusted the little thing. Normally he didn't trust anyone this soon.

"I'm MetalKoromon," the thing finally introduced himself. "And I know we're going to be friends. There's a reason I've been assigned to you, after all."

"Assigned to me?" Tatsuya asked him. He wanted to know everything that he could. Though he supposed that he wasn't opposed to being MetalKoromon's partner. If wherever they were really was dangerous, they would need help.

"Tatsuya," Raito suddenly spoke up. Tatsuya looked over at him and Souko, the latter of which was watching MetalKoromon curiously. He had almost forgotten that they were there. "I think MetalKoromon can be trusted." That meant a lot coming from Raito. "We don't really have time to debate though. We need to find your brother if he's also been pulled here. Wherever here is."

"Aww," MetalKoromon interrupted. "Does that mean that we can't eat first?"

Raito looked at MetalKoromon. "Eat? Do you even have a mouth?" MetalKoromon opened what had to be the smallest mouth ever. "Right. Okay then." Souko chuckled at MetalKoromon's antics. Raito looked at Tatsuya. "So what do you think MetalKoromon even is?"

Tatsuya looked MetalKoromon over as he thought it over. "I honestly have no clue," he finally admitted. "But I've always liked a good mystery."

"I prefer to just know," Raito responded. He walked away and tucked the egg that he held under his arm so that he could open one of the doors. What was revealed was a forest. He took it in before speaking. "Lush vegetation and common soil. It's similar to Earth, but that thing suggests it isn't." He said the last with a nod to MetalKoromon.

"You're in the DigiWorld," MetalKoromon told them. All three of the kids looked at him. "What? You act like different worlds isn't common." Tatsuya gave Raito a look.

Raito held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to say anything. It's perfectly possible that in this world, moving between worlds is common." He looked back toward the forest. "Who knows what technology this world has, what possibilities it holds."

"Where is the DigiWorld?" Souko asked MetalKoromon politely. "_What_ is it?"

"Let's just look for ourselves," Raito suggested as he motioned outside.

Tatsuya and Souko hesitated. "Shouldn't we know more first before just rushing off?" Tatsuya pointed out. "MetalKoromon said it was dangerous."

Raito gave Tatsuya a look. "Yeah. I'm really afraid of mice." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. He looked at MetalKoromon. "No offense." MetalKoromon seemed confused as if he didn't even know what Raito was talking about.

Tatsuya gave Raito a look back. "That is the first stupid thing I've heard you say since this all started."

Souko, seeing Raito's look, cut in before the boys could fight. "Guys. Let's just figure this out, okay? You're both right. We won't find out anything if we stay here, and we need to find Izzy if he's here, so we have to leave, but we should be careful. There could be bigger..." She looked at MetalKoromon. "... things here." She smiled at MetalKoromon. "No offense."

"None taken," MetalKoromon said pleasantly.

Tatsuya nodded after a moment. "Alright. You're right, Souko." He looked at Raito. "Let's go. But let's be careful." Raito nodded. Tatsuya looked at Souko. "Alright then. Let's... Uh... Souko?" Light was now shining from her pocket.

Souko took out the device she had and it was glowing. The light shot into the egg that she held, but unlike with MetalKoromon's, her egg hatched normally to reveal what looked liked a lion cub with only a head and tail, but no body, and a frill around it's head.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Souko!" the cat exclaimed happily with a male voice as well. "I'm Frimon!" He nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm your partner now, and your friend!"

Souko smiled at him and chuckled. "Hi, there," she said to the cat. She introduced the others to him. "These are my friends, Tatsuya and Raito." She grinned. "I can't believe that I get my own personal... uh... something-or-other."

Tatsuya looked closer at Frimon. "I like him. He fits you. Mine is cooler though." Souko elbowed him good-naturedly, but they were both distracted when a light then shined from Raito's pocket.

Raito took out the device and the light shot into the egg that he held. "Looks like I'm getting one too." The egg he held started glowing with an intense white light before floating out of his hands into the air. The light got brighter until they were forced to look away. They heard a cracking sound as it hatched and when the light faded they looked back to see what looked like a silver, blue and red bug larva with twelve gold angel wings and red eyes. It flew around Raito excitedly. "So you're mine then?"

"I'm called LarvaLucemon," the thing said, it's voice also male. "And yeah. I'm yours. Your partner, friend, protector and guide. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Raito." It landed on his left shoulder.

Raito smirked and said back, "The pleasure is all mine."

LarvaLucemon flew off of his shoulder as MetalKoromon and Frimon hopped down. All three of them looked at their parents as they said, "We're Digimon. Digital monsters."

"Digital monsters?" The three kids said at the same time.

"Digimon," Raito repeated as he recovered first. "Huh. Interesting."

"We're not just digital monsters," LarvaLucemon said to them pridefully. "We're much more than that. We're _very_ powerful."

"And very smart," MetalKoromon added confidently.

"And cute and adorable," Frimon added cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Souko responded to them. "You have a very nice place here. My name's Souko, and these are my friends. Tatsuya and Raito."

"A pleasure," Tatsuya said with a short bow. Raito inclined his head to the Digimon.

Once all of the introductions were out of the way, the devices started to activate again and they all looked at them as an unknown male voice emanated from them. "You should all stay where you are and rest until your Digimon digivolve. The Digital World is far too dangerous to travel as you are now. Use your Digimon in tangent with your Digivices to become stronger." The devices returned to normal.

"So they're called Digivices..." Raito commented as he continued looking at his.

Tatsuya and Souko clipped theirs to their belts as Tatsuya said, "I say we follow the advice and wait. I don't know what digivolve means, but something tells me we'll know when we see it." Raito just nodded, surprising him, and clipped his own Digivice to his belt.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Souko asked them.

"Eat!" MetalKoromon and Frimon said in unison.

LarvaLucemon flew back to Raito's shoulder as he indicated the door that didn't lead out as Tatsuya closed the door that did. "Through there," LarvaLucemon told them. "Food has already been prepared for all of us."

They went that way to discover a grand dining room with a veritable feast laid out for them. Souko, Frimon and MetalKoromon instantly gasped in awe before going to the table quickly to start eating, Souko helping the Digimon.

"Did the guy from the Digivice set this up for us?" Raito asked suspiciously.

Tatsuya hesitated before shrugging and going to the table, taking over helping MetalKoromon from Souko. "I say we trust him for now," Tatsuya said. "Besides, I am starving, and who knows when we'll get another meal?"

LarvaLucemon looked at Raito when he still hesitated. "It's alright," LarvaLucemon said to him. Raito looked at him. "Trust me then. I will always protect you. That's a promise. You should eat to keep your strength up, Raito." Raito nodded after a moment before they joined the others.

Not soon after, the table was empty of food as the three kids slumped in chairs after the feast. "I... am stuffed," Tatsuya commented. Souko just hummed in contentment. Tatsuya looked at Raito when he didn't speak. "Raito?"

Raito was looking at the now full Digimon. "Look at them..." Tatsuya and Souko looked at the Digimon to see them all suddenly glowing. The three kids looked at their Digivices as they once again glowed.

"MetalKoromon, digivolve to... Hagurumon!"

"LarvaLucemon, digivolve to... Lucemon!"

"Frimon, digivolve to... Tsunomon!"

MetalKoromon was replaced by a Digimon that looked like a set of black, gold and silver gears with red eyes and a now noticeable mouth. LarvaLucemon was replaced by a Digimon that looked liked an angel with the appearance of a child. Frimon was replaced by a Digimon that looked like an orange and white head with a horn on his head.

Raito smiled with a pleased expression. "So I guess that's digivolving." He looked at Lucemon. "Right, Lucemon?"

Lucemon smiled back and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Raito immediately stood up at that and looked at the others. "That's our cue to leave then." When Souko moved to say something, Raito knew exactly what she was going to ask and cut in. "And no. We can't rest first. If we rest, you'll want to eat again, and as we have no more food, as you two were piglets and didn't think ahead, you won't want to leave because you're hungry, and besides that, we all know how long Tatsuya tends to sleep."

"But without rest, what if we-?" Tatsuya started to ask.

"Okay," Raito cut him off. He motioned toward the door leading out of wherever they were. "I'm leaving now. I don't know what's in this Digital World, but I guess I'll find out soon. If you guys don't follow me, as apparently whatever is out there is dangerous, I might die." He left then, with an amused Lucemon following him while using his wings to fly. And with that, he got the others to follow him as well. They were walking for a long time through the forest when Raito asked Lucemon, "Was the danger boredom?"

"Actually it was Digimon like that," Hagurumon said before Lucemon could respond. Everyone paused and turned to look at him to see that he had stopped floating behind Tatsuya to stare at something in the sky. They followed his gaze to see a Digimon that looked like a gigantic bee.

"What-What is that, Tsunomon?" Souko asked her Digimon, whom she was holding in her arms.

"Something that's attacking us," Tatsuya pointed out as the bee flew straight at them. "Down!"

They all hit the ground so that it flew over them, missing them, though it had been close enough that they felt the air as it passed.

"That Digimon I don't like!" Souko complained as they all got back up quickly.

"Don't worry, Souko," Tsunomon said bravely. "I would never let that thing or anything else hurt you. You're safe with me."

Raito looked over at Souko and Tsunomon before narrowing his eyes. Tsunomon wasn't the only one. He would protect Souko as well. Tatsuya and all of their Digimon as well. He wasn't going to lose his friends. "What do you know about that thing, Lucemon?" Raito asked his Digimon.

"It's called Flymon," Lucemon explained calmly. "He's an insectoid Digimon. With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly at an extremely high speed. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its large talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail."

"If we know what we're dealing with, we can fight it," Tatsuya said confidently. He looked at all of their Digimon. "What can you guys do?"

"We'll show you," Lucemon responded pridefully. He looked at the other Digimon. "Tsunomon, stay and protect them as best you can. Hagurumon, weaken him and I'll take care of the rest." Lucemon and Hagurumon flew off towards the Flymon then, which was coming back at them.

"Cog Crusher!" Hagurumon shouted before burying what looked like a black gear into the Flymon's body, causing it to start flailing around wildly.

"Divine Feat!" Lucemon shouted as he created a spear of light which he then threw _through _the Flymon. The Flymon yelled as it seemed to disintegrate into what looked like data. The Digimon then flew back to Raito and Tatsuya respectively.

"You weren't lying about being powerful," Raito complimented Lucemon, who smirked with a small chuckle.

"That was wicked, Hagurumon," Tatsuya said to Hagurumon.

Hagurumon smiled at that. "You've seen nothing yet, Tatsuya."

"Guys...?" Souko said nervously. "It's not over." They followed her gaze to see a swarm of Flymon now attacking. "It's really... not... over."

"Hagurumon!" Lucemon shouted to the other Digimon before the two flew off to face the Flymon again, both using their respective attacks. Unfortunately, there were so many that it practically had no effect on the mob, the two Digimon getting quickly overwhelmed.

Raito saw Lucemon fall and immediately ran for him while yelling, "Lucemon!"

"Raito, you'll be no match for them!" Souko called after him with worry.

"I don't care!" Raito yelled back to her. "Lucemon is risking himself to protect me! I'm not going to let him fight alone!" Already Lucemon had become his friend. No one had done as much for him, at least not within less than a day of meeting him, even Tatsuya and Souko. "Lucemon!"

"He's right, Souko," Tatsuya said, steeling himself before running for the fallen Hagurumon. "Hagurumon!"

"Raito..." Souko muttered softly. "Tatsuya..."

"I'm not just going to stay behind!" Tsunomon said suddenly. "I can fight too!" He jumped out of her arms and hopped after the others.

"Tsunomon!" Souko yelled after him automatically. "Be careful!"

The kids' digital gadgets suddenly began to glow, causing them all to pause as all of their Digimon glowed in reaction.

"Lucemon, digivolve to... HolyLucemon!"

"Hagurumon, digivolve to... Mekanorimon!"

"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Elecmon!"

Lucemon was replaced by a Digimon that looked like a teenager version of Lucemon that appeared seventeen, at least, and whose hair was waist-length. His wings were the same as that in his Lucemon form, but half of them were now black. He wore a white masquerade-looking mask that ended where the wings on his head started, a white long coat with a hood left open over a white long-sleeved shirt that a priest would wear with even a priesthood collar that was gold, and white pants tucked into a pair of silver light armor knee-high greaves. He also wore silver light armor pauldrons shaped like angel wings and silver light armor gauntlets. Hagurumon was replaced by a Digimon that looked like a silver, blue and red mech suit, and Tsunomon was replaced by a Digimon that looked like a small, red and blue mammal with nine tails.

Souko just stared at their Digimon. "They look... amazing."

Mekanorimon looked over at Tatsuya confidently. "Come on, Tatsuya. I'll need your help."

Tatsuya nodded after he got over the shock. "Right. You got it." He got inside of Mekanorimon. "Raito, Souko. Let me handle this. HolyLucemon, Elecmon, let's do this. Let's go, Mekanorimon."

"You got it, Sir," Mekanorimon said respectfully.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon shouted as he shot out electrical bolts from his nine tails.

Tatsuya pressed a button inside of Mekanorimon and it yelled out, "Twin Beam!", while shooting out a laser beam from the red optic circle on his chest.

HolyLucemon formed a super-heated sphere of light, dark, and cosmic energy between his hands and fired it at the Flymon while shouting, "Total Eclipse!"

The combined force of the three Digimons' attacks were enough to defeat many of the Flymon, who fell back into the forest. Unfortunately, the numbers were still overwhelming them. The Digimon continued fighting the Flymon though with Tatsuya controlling Mekanorimon, but it did little to help.

"There's too many of them!" Souko shouted to all of them. "We need to retreat!" Raito, HolyLucemon, Tatsuya and Mekanorimon all hesitated to just run. "Now, guys!" She looked over at Elecmon. "Elecmon!"

Elecmon nodded and ran off while shouting, "This way!" Souko followed him, the others reluctantly following after a moment. Elecmon led them to a cave. "Everyone inside! Hurry!" Once everyone was inside, Elecmon quickly turned toward Mekanorimon. "You'll need to collapse the entrance so that they don't follow us."

"Alright," Tatsuya conceded after a moment with a defeated tone. "Mekanorimon," he said to his Digimon before pressing the button again.

"Twin Beam!" The beam hit the rocks of the cave entrance, collapsing it so that the rocks blocked the entrance, more than likely permanently.

**XOXO**

Two shadows were conversing inside of a dark castle. One was human-sized, and even human-shaped, while the other was much smaller. The taller one was sitting in a high-backed chair, facing away from the other as the smaller one spoke. "They seem to be having a tough time of it so far, my liege," the smaller said with a sassy-sounding female voice. "Will you not reveal yourself to them?"

"No," a malevolent male voice responded as he watch Raito, Tatsuya and Souko through some kind of orb. "My Digidestined will need to become stronger first, much stronger. And it seems that they'll get the chance. Devimon has his eye on them." He smirked at the thought.


End file.
